


if you trusted love this far

by constellatns



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Figuring It Out the fic, Found Family, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Character Death, kind of i had to guess but its the general theme, lots of emotions guys ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatns/pseuds/constellatns
Summary: “…love brought you here. If you trusted love this far, don’t panic now.”-Dick and Kori are learning to be parents and then one day find out they'll actually be ones(title and first quote from the novel "If Beale Street Could Talk" by James Baldwin)





	if you trusted love this far

**Author's Note:**

> hi I didn't mean for this to be 5k words but here we are  
> I just really love this entire dynamic ok everyone say thank you titans
> 
> all of this takes place in the increasing future starting with the defeat of trigon  
> (yeah I may have put the fic cart before the canon horse but WHATEVER)
> 
> also as always sorry for the monstrosity that it the spacing, google docs and ao3 are colluding against me

If you asked Dick, he’d say it started the day he met Rachel. And again the day he met Kori, and again when he met Gar. 

He’d say with a smile it never really stopped, that it began again with every new sibling he got and team member he gained. 

He’d say that with Rachel was the first time he remembered acting anywhere  _ close  _ to a guardian. 

He’d say with Gar was the second. 

He’d say it started with them and grew and  _ grew and grew  _ from there. 

  
  


If you asked Kori, she’d say it started before she could remember. Then her smile would crack slightly and she’d correct herself and say it started when she saved Rachel. 

She’d joke and say Dick slowed her down at the beginning. Then she’d say she couldn’t imagine doing any of it without him. 

She’d say Rachel was the first person on Earth she felt she would do  _ anything  _ for. 

She’d say Gar was the second. 

She’d say it started with Rachel and Gar, and after that everything that happened was a result of it. 

 

—

 

Gar really started to notice it after Trigon is defeated. 

 

They’re all still in that god awful house because where else is there to go. And Gar remembers a few days ago when Dick and Kori left and the house felt strange and moving and  _ empty  _ with just him and Rachel and her mother. 

Now it’s almost full of people. Everywhere he looked in the house he saw Hank or Dawn or Donna or Dick or Jason or Kori or Rachel. 

And it was nice, he thought. None of what they had just done was easy, he was glad they all had each other. 

 

Gar was trying to spend a lot of time with Rachel. She had lost her mother after getting her back, lost her father. 

He remembered right after it happened Gar was asking over and over  _ areyouokayareyouokay _ and Rachel had told him with a small voice, “It would almost be easier if they hadn’t been evil. Maybe then I wouldn’t feel bad for missing her.” 

So Gar tried to stick around. Plus he thought she was more comfortable around someone closer to her age with all the adults in the house. He knew he was. 

And as much time as Gar tried to spend with Rachel, he was sure Dick and Kori spent more time with her. 

 

Dick was there first. (He was always,  _ always  _ there first.) And he held Rachel and she cried and  _ cried  _ it reminded Gar a lot of that time they all were at Cheif’s. 

Dick said a lot of the same things to her:  _ I’m here, I’m here. Rachel you’re okay, I’m here.  _ And for the first few hours it was just that, so Gar kept his distance. 

 

While he did, he had run into Kori, (he was sure the house shrunk at least two hundred square feet), who asked him if he was okay. She knew he was still struggling with changing, despite her pep talks. 

He had started to nod then thought about it for another second and shook his head. And before he could help it, he was sort of crying-shouting-explaining-unloading to Kori about everything. About how all he really wanted to do was keep  _ everyone  _ safe and about how he wasn’t sure why all of a sudden  _ killing someone  _ became okay because of Rachel and just a few hours ago he was  _ biting  _ people again. About how he didn’t quite regret it because it helped save everyone. 

 

Kori told him, “I think it’s love, and don’t look at me like that, there’s more than  _ one love,  _ Gar. You love Rachel and Rachel loves you and she also loves Dick who loves  _ both  _ of you and Dick loves me and I love all three of you and it goes on  _ and on  _ like that. And I think that might be family, too. Family’s messy, it makes you do things you never thought you’d do for another person. But that doesn’t make you a  _ bad person,  _ Gar.” 

 

She stepped forward to hug him, it was strange at first, but then instantly familiar.

“It makes you a very  _ good person _ ,” Kori said, with her cheek on top of his head. 

 

And that’s really when Gar noticed it: at the same time Kori was hugging him and comforting him, Dick was two rooms away doing the exact same thing with Rachel. 

 

—

 

It had been a particularly long day, filled with training and slow, painstaking progress on their latest case, and an emergency patrol to stop a minor crisis in the city. 

So at the long deserved end of it, Dick fell face first onto Kori’s bed. 

 

“Don’t you have a perfectly good room right down the hall?” she asked him, fixing the new bandage on his cheek. 

 

“Went there first,” Dick turned so he wasn’t speaking into the covers, “but you weren’t there. So how good could it be?” He tried for a sly grin but it came out as more of a dog-tired smile. 

 

It made Kori laugh, “Wow, with the day we’ve had I didn’t think you’d have any charm left. But look at you go.” 

 

“What can I say,” Dick said with already closed eyes. 

 

And they were silent for a while after that, because it was really late—Kori’s clock read 3:23AM—and they were in fact, dog-tired. 

But then Rachel walked by the open door and passed it at first then doubled back and leaned against the doorframe. 

 

“Hey, guys, do we have to be up especially early for anything tomorrow?” She asked, fingers tapping lightly on the doorframe. 

 

Kori opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Dick—whose face had made it back into the covers—“ _ No _ ! No one is waking up—” he sat himself up on his elbows, “before  _ noon.  _ If it’s that important, someone will come get us.” 

Kori wasn’t sure they could rely on that logic forever, but she’d take a day of it with no questions. 

 

She looked at Rachel like  _ you heard him _ , and just as she nodded, Gar appeared behind her with slumped shoulders and half-lidded eyes. 

“I don’t think a sonic boom will be able to wake me up tomorrow,” he said groggily and slowly, and without anything else, he kept walking to his room. 

 

Rachel looked at Kori and failed to hold in a laugh. Then Kori was laughing and so was Dick, and it was the dead tired kind where tears come and you don’t think you can stop. 

 

And the moment kind of froze for Kori. Because it all felt so  _ close  _ and so much like a family. Which she has to believe was what she and Dick were constructing here in this second-hand base from Bruce, and even before that in the minivan which still resided in the basement garage. 

 

Kori felt tired and happy and  _ almost whole _ which was not what she expected to feel when she came to Earth, from what she could recall. 

And Kori counted Dick’s breaths as they both fell asleep and she wouldn’t have traded it for anything else. 

 

—

 

Really it should have been an easy mission. They should have gone in gotten the hostages, gotten the file and gotten out. 

But things never seemed to happen that way for Dick. 

 

Rachel got hurt, bad. She still didn’t have a complete understanding of her capabilities and she was still  _ thirteen _ , and as good as she was sometimes it caught up with her. 

 

They were only twenty minutes into the mission before Rachel’s scream tore through the building. Dick threw the guard he was holding down and ran in the direction her voice had come from. He turned down endless hallways while Kori and Gar asked him what happened on the comms. Dick didn’t answer, didn’t breathe until he finally found the room she was in. 

Rachel was slumped against a desk, holding her side desperately. Dick glanced over the whole room and saw a man knocked out on the opposite side of the room, a gun three feet from his hand. 

 

Dick skidded down next to her and tried to asses her injury. She was gasping short, sharp breaths, her hands were almost covered in red. 

“Shit—okay, hey, Rach, look at me. You’re gonna be okay but you gotta breathe, okay?” Dick was talking fast, he could feel his heartbeat in his throat. 

 

Rachel nodded then grimaced again from the pain. 

“Just watch,” Dick took a deep breath in and Rachel did the same. They both let it out, “Keep doing that,” he told her. 

 

“Is she okay?” Kori said over the comms. 

 

Dick glanced up to Rachel and remembered the comm in her ear as well, “I’m with her. She’s okay,” he tried to say steadily. 

 

Rachel put her head back against the desk and took another deep breath. Dick couldn’t see much else about her injury other than she was losing blood fast and they needed to get out of there. 

 

_ And go where?  _ A rational voice in his head asked as he bunched Rachel’s cardigan and pressed it firmly into the wound. Could they make it to a hospital?  _ Should  _ they go to a hospital? 

Dick thought about the image of the four of them bursting into the emergency room and he wasn’t sure what other option he had. 

 

“You have a change of clothes in the van from the other week,” Kori suddenly said over the comm, like she had been reading his mind. 

More likely she was going through the same thought process as he was, just not right in front of Rachel. 

 

“Gar and I will meet you at the car. Get Rachel out, we’re going to the hospital,” none of it was a suggestion, Kori was telling him what would happen. 

 

Dick gathered her up in his arms and made his way to the van. He didn’t miss the way she gripped onto his shoulder once they started moving. 

 

In the car, Dick put the clothes he had there, from some overnight mission or stakeout he couldn’t remember, on over his suit. The cardigan was now soaked through with Rachel’s blood so Dick switched it out for the jacket which was in the car. 

Kori was breaking almost every traffic law and Gar was nervously yelling directions at her from someone’s phone. Rachel grabbed one of his hands then, her face had grown disturbingly pale in the ten minutes they’d been in the car. 

 

“...Dick,” she tried weakly. 

 

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay. We’re almost there, don’t worry,” Dick told her trying for something like soothing. 

 

Kori caught his eyes in the rear view mirror then, she had been hearing him make these promises to her all night and she must have felt something like the growing pit in Dick’s stomach. He held her gaze for a minute as if to say,  _ Are we doing this right?  _

 

Before she could give him an answer she pulled up to the hospital. 

 

“Go in with her, we’ll meet you inside,” Kori said. All calm and level headedness. Dick was grateful for it. 

 

So he burst into the emergency room with Rachel and while she got whisked away on a gurney Dick was telling the nurse a made up story about a mugging and then nurse asked her name and Dick told her “Rachel Roth” watching her disappear behind a door and then she asked his name and Dick said “Richard Grayson-Wayne,” without thinking. 

“It’s—it’s Dick,” he said before she walked away so she wouldn’t come back and say  _ Richard  _ like she was a teacher or Alfred or a social worker. 

 

Kori and Gar found him in the waiting room five minutes later. He told them she was going into surgery. They both let out a breath but still held another, because she was safe but not quite. 

  
  


Two hours had gone by and Gar fell asleep with his head against the wall, Dick and Kori sat next to each other across from him. 

 

Dick leaned forward and put his head in his hands. 

 

“We’ve been in worse scrapes than this, haven't we?” He asked Kori. 

 

She sighed deeply, because  _ have they?  _ but she looked at him and said, “Yeah, I think so,” in the pensive, slow way she did when she was thinking about something. 

 

“I told them my full name, when we got here. I mean I’m her legal guardian it was for the paperwork but I still felt so  _ strange  _ doing it,” he said. 

 

Kori looked at him, “You never think about the legal implications of being raised by Bruce?” she asked tone trying for a joke but missing the mark. 

 

“I guess not. But really tonight it just made me think of every time I was hurt and he and Alfred were out here when I was in there,” Dick looked toward the doors Rachel had gone through, “And it wasn’t a lot, maybe two or three times, but I just never imagined…” he trailed off. 

 

“You’d be in their position,” Kori added. 

 

Dick nodded, “I hope she’s okay,” he said futilely, with a small voice. 

 

Kori put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back upright. She held both his hands in her own and laid her head on his shoulder. 

 

She wouldn’t tell him Rachel would be okay because Kori didn’t know that she would. But Dick didn’t need her to, they both just needed to know the other was there. 

 

“Me too,” Kori told him. 

  
  


Rachel was okay. After five hours in surgery Rachel was okay. They all piled into her room and Gar told her how awesome the scar will look, Kori sat next to her on the bed and gently pet her hair down. Dick sat in a chair next to her bed and laughed at a joke Gar made. 

 

It was a close call, but Dick had closer. And he had a really good team. 

 

—

 

Dick left in the middle of the night, the night before the news broke of Jason’s death. He only woke up Kori because she was in the same bed as him. 

_ I’ll be back,  _ he told her not sure he believed it. 

_ You better,  _ she said meaning it wholeheartedly. 

 

When Rachel got up she heard the news on for the first time that she could remember. Kori sat at the kitchen table of their apartment and Gar was on the couch, both had somber looks on their faces. 

 

“What happened?” she asked as she walked around to see the TV. 

 

She saw a helicopter shot of a destroyed building, and a cut back to a reporter outside what looked to be Wayne Manor, Rachel recognized from the one time she’d been there. 

 

“Come here,” Kori called to her just as Rachel had read the headline which appeared at the bottom of the screen. 

 

_ Jason Todd, Wayne Ent. Bruce Wayne’s Adopted Son, Dies at 21 _

 

“Where’s Dick,” Rachel asked slowly, as she sat down. 

 

“He went to Gotham. Dick got a call from Alfred last night, Jason had gone to find his birth mother but it turned out to be a trap set by the Joker,” Kori explained. 

 

Rachel looked at the TV again as they showed another shot of the collapsed building and she put together the rest of the pieces. 

 

“They’re saying he was caught in the crossfire of the Joker’s fight with Robin. They’re calling him collateral damage,” Gar said a bit angrily from the couch. Rachel couldn’t see his face but she could imagine his hard gaze and downturned mouth. 

 

They all knew Jason relatively well. He’d saved their lives a few times, accompanied them on missions, helped them move into the Bludhaven apartment they now lived in, even came over to play video games with Gar a few times. 

He was their friend.  _ He was Dick’s brother.  _

 

“Rach,” Kori grabbed her hand then and Rachel realized she had started to cry. 

 

She tried to nod and say she was okay then it turned into her shaking her head and saying, “How could this— _ why, _ ” and Kori tugged her over and Rachel climbed into her lap. 

 

Kori promised that as soon as Dick called they’d go see him. And Rachel and Gar spent the day quietly waiting for Kori’s phone to ring. 

  
  


They didn’t go to Dick, but he came home for a couple days a week after it happened. 

 

The sound of his key in the lock was the loudest sound in the house since they turned off the news two days ago. 

 

Rachel stood at the end of the hallway entrance. Dick set down the bag he brought and let out a deep breath, he looked more tired than she’d seen him in a while, bags running deeper and darker under this eyes, shoulders slumping a bit too low. 

 

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, Rachel couldn’t help it and she ran to hug him tightly. 

 

Dick reeled back a bit from the force of it but caught them both. He hugged her back solidly and just as tight. Rachel felt he needed it as much as she did. 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she whispered suddenly, not thinking about it. 

 

Dick tried to respond but Rachel heard his breath catch with tears. Her stomach flipped at the rarity of it, Dick nodded into her shoulder instead of speaking. 

 

After she let him go Rachel noticed Kori standing at the end of the hall, Gar a shadow behind her. 

 

“Hey,” Dick said to both of them, walking to the end of the hall. 

 

Gar said a small “Hi,” which Dick smiled at and gave Gar a weak fist bump. Kori didn’t speak so much as telepathically communicate with Dick, from what Rachel could tell. 

He was a step away from her and Kori put a hand on his cheek. Dick covered her hand with his own, Rachel could see the tears in his eyes still. 

Kori looked sorry, and grieving, and glad to have him home. Then Dick took her hand and kissed her palm and brought her into a hug. 

 

It was a moment Rachel wasn’t sure she was supposed to watch, feeling the intimacy of it. But Rachel could feel the warm energy radiating off of them. It was thankful and glowing and tinged grey with all of their heavy sadness. 

  
  
  


The funeral was three weeks after he died. 

 

Kori, Rachel, and Gar came and Dick looked as happy as he could be to see them there. 

He hugged each one of them, Kori’s hand stayed on his cheek once Dick let her go and he leaned into it like Rachel had seen him do before.

It was a gesture which seemed to communicate many different things between them. Today it said:  _ I’m okay  _ and  _ I’m here.  _

 

Rachel saw lots of people she knew—like Donna, Hank, and Dawn—and lots of people she thought she  _ might  _ know from the few stories Dick has told. 

 

Gar nudged her arm and gestured to a couple by Bruce and Alfred. Gar looked Rachel expectantly and whispered, “that’s  _ Lois Lane _ ,” like it should mean something earth shattering. Which it sort of did, it was  _ Lois Lane.  _

 

At the service Rachel tried to focus on not crying most of the time. She registered movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Dick grab Kori’s hand. She tried not to focus on this too, because it made her eyes sting. 

 

They spent a long time at the Manor after the service. She was silent while Gar and Kori socialized with some people. 

After a while Dick finally made his way back over to them. He still looked tired, Rachel noticed, but a little more well-kept, under Alfred’s careful gaze she was sure. 

He talked to Kori and Gar for a minute and then knelt down in front of the chair Rachel sat in. 

“Hey,” he said in the voice he used when told her important things, “how are you doing?” he asked. 

 

Jason wasn’t the first person in Rachel’s life to die. There were two mothers and a father, but he might have been the first  _ friend  _ who died. 

And he was young and happy and kind and he didn’t deserve to die. 

 

“Fine,” she told him, because Jason was Dick’s brother and he shouldn’t have to worry about how  _ she  _ felt today. 

 

Dick’s brow knit and his head tilted, Rachel knew he didn’t believe her. 

 

“It just isn’t fair,” Rachel said, tugging at the sleeves of the sweater Kori helped her pick out, feeling a lot younger but also a lot older than fifteen, “Jason was one of the good guys. He was  _ good _ .” 

 

Dick looked at the floor before he spoke, like the words he wanted to say were between her feet. “He was good, because he believed in the good guys. Jason always believed the good guys would win. And yeah, this isn’t really fair at all, is it? But I have to believe in the good guys too. I have to believe that I’m one of them, that one day I’ll help us win,” Dick said. “You’re one of ‘em, too, Rach.” 

 

Rachel leaned forward and hugged him. She wondered how Dick always managed to say things like that at times when other people would be a wreck, like she had been. 

It must be the same reason Kori was able to look after them for the three weeks when Dick was gone, and the same reason Dick and Kori looked so relieved when they saw each other again. 

 

—

 

_ This shouldn’t be happening,  _ Kori thought, sitting on the floor of the bathroom. 

 

_ Should this be happening? _ , Dick thought sitting next to her on the floor, shoulder touching Kori’s. 

 

There was a positive pregnancy test in Kori’s hand. Dick was holding her other hand. 

 

“It’s positive,” Kori said again, mostly because she couldn’t believe it. 

 

Dick made a noise of agreement in his throat. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” she said. Dick made the noise again, “ _ we’re  _ pregnant,” Kori said looking at him. 

 

Dick pulled a face, “We aren’t the people who say that,” it was a joke, she saw from his small smile at the end. 

 

“We aren’t,” Kori agreed with a laugh. 

 

Dick laughed too. 

Kori put her head on his shoulder. 

 

It was so soon after Bruce died. So soon after Dick decided to take up Batman. 

_ Why couldn’t anything in their lives be  _ easy?

 

“Are you happy?” He asked her then. 

 

Kori thought about this. Out of context, yes she was happy. It wasn’t like she never thought about having a child. It wasn’t like she and Dick never talked about having a child. 

But they didn’t expect it to happen now. Not with everything happening. She thought this as if there was a time when there wasn’t a million things happening at all times in their lives. 

She also considered if she was even ready to be a mom. That was too scary a thought for her to wade deeper into, yet. 

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” she said. It felt almost wrong to say she was unsure about it. But Dick’s presence assured her she could. “Are you?” She asked him. 

 

Dick thought about it. Yes, of course he was. Having a kid would be amazing. Having a kid would Kori would be  _ everything.  _ But there was a lump in his throat, a block in his mind he couldn’t get around. He wasn’t sure he’d be a good dad. Bruce tried it while being the Bat and Dick knew exactly how well that turned out. And now Bruce is  _ gone  _ so even if Dick wanted to ask him about it, confide in him any fears he had, he wouldn’t be able to. 

 

He takes a breath, “Yeah. I think so. It just—”

 

“Are we ready,” Kori said, lifting her head up. 

 

“Are  _ we? _ ” Dick asked in agreement. 

 

Call it some kind of premonition, or hope, or blind optimism, but Kori had a small feeling in the back of her mind they’d be just fine. It wasn’t big enough to say anything about. No, it was just enough for her to say this: 

 

“If we aren’t we better get ready,” Kori put a hand on her stomach. 

  
  


Telling people helped some. Donna was the first to know because she guessed it two weeks after Kori found out. Dawn, Hank, and Conner were next because they were there when Donna guessed. 

Kori could tell it out Dick at ease that she knew, that she was so supportive of it. Dawn and Hank made nice comments about future babysitting gigs and barbecues and other normal things. Conner looked happy that they both seemed happy. 

 

Dick’s siblings were told next, moving into the Manor was making it hard to keep it from them any longer. Cass and Tim were very pleased, Duke also threw his hat into the babysitter ring, Damian told them it better be cute if it was going to keep him up at night. 

Jason wasn’t there when the rest of them found out. Dick told him once he got back to the Cave, and he hugged Dick. Dick took a second to believe it was real, then hugged him back. 

 

They were both ready, the to tell Rachel and Gar. They FaceTimed Gar, who was away at school. He jumped up on his couch and said  _ Seriously? Guys oh my God!  _ Dick thought it was the widest he saw Kori smile in along time. He asked then a hundred questions about what they would name the baby, if he could train them, if they would paint their room green. Gar told them he wished he was there with them, they agreed wholeheartedly. 

Dick told Rachel when she came to the Manor on one of her breaks from school. Kori watched them walk out by the lake and talk for a long time. She saw them both start to cry and Dick hug Rachel they way he always did, pulling her into his chest with one arm and wrapping the other around her. 

The scene almost made Kori cry, even though she couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

When they got back inside, Dick closed the door behind then while Rachel look at Kori. She opened her mouth to say something to Rachel but nothing came. Rachel’s eyes were still red and teary. She launched toward Kori and hugged her. 

Kori let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Rachel and Gar knew. They were happy. Yes, happy, Kori could tell through Rachel’s tears and Gar’s shouting. And everything seemed more bearable now that they knew. 

She looked at Dick over Rachel’s head. His eyes here still red and teary, looking so similar to Rachel. He smiled at her. It was an expression she couldn’t quantify in words. But she knew it meant what she was thinking before.  _ We can do this _ ,  _ now we know we can.  _

 

—

 

Gar and Rachel came over the morning after she was born. They were still in the hospital, and when the two of them bounded in Rachel hopped onto the bed with Kori who patted the spot next to her. Gar talked for a minute about the other babies they saw in the nursery and he bet that they weren’t half as cute as Mar’i, Dick agreed with him.  

It was surreal for just the four of them to be in the same room again. 

 

“Just like old times,” Gar mentioned when Kori brought this up. 

And it was. It was like the early days in Detroit and Milwaukee and countless safe houses and motels  when they were all just starting to trust each other. 

  
  


Gar held her first. He was smiling so widely when Dick put Mar’i in his arms. 

“She so small,” he whispered quieter than he might have ever been. Gar could be so shockingly tender when he wanted to be, he was naturally eccentric and hyper and wild, of course, but he had a deeply compassionate side, one he showed most with Rachel. 

He looked excitedly up from the baby to Kori who said, “Her scream kind of reminds me of your roar, Gar.” 

 

Gar didn’t smile after that. Rachel laughed loudly. 

 

“I’m choosing to ignore that, and move on,” Gar said evenly as Rachel finished laughing. 

 

Rachel held her next. Dick placed Mar’i into her arms. He looked at Rachel for a second as she took her. He thought about that day by the lake, about crying as he held her while she cried, about only really believing what everyone was telling him when Rachel said it. 

Dick watched Rachel’s face change and light up as Mar’i shifted in her blanket and made a small content noise. 

“Hi,” she breathed out, “I’m your Aunt Rachel.”

 

Dick felt like his heart could burst. He looked over at Kori, who seemed about the same. 

 

“Oh, she’s gonna get away with so much from me,” Rachel said. 

 

Kori smiled at that, placed a finger on Mar’i’s small head, “You’re telling me.” 

 

“Welcome to the team, Mar’i,” Rachel said to her. 

 

Dick and Kori looked at each other then, with a look Gar and Rachel would claim was telepathy. But they both knew, this time it was just a smile and the shared, comforting knowledge that they had each other and there was some kind of hope left for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that was about 3k longer than I expected but oops I had Lots Of Thoughts ok
> 
> I have a scene written of what Dick said to Rachel when he told her and I'll put it in one of the other 200 titans/batfam fics I want to write bc they all exist in My Own Personal Canon, but I didn't put it in bc I thought it would weigh this one down lol 
> 
> catch me on tumblr @ridleyboyegas
> 
> special thanks to evie for letting me scream abt this (and everything) with her


End file.
